Cachecache
by FearlessQueen
Summary: Pour échapper à la surveillance assidue de Link, Allen se réfugie dans la chambre d'un certain kendoka qui n'aspire qu'à la tranquillité. Finalement, cette partie de cache-cache aura peut-être eu du bon...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino, à mon grand regret...

Titre: Cache cache

Rating: K+, mais ça pourrais éventuellement changer

C'est une petite fic de deux chapitres, dont le deuxième paraitra quand j'aurai eus le temps de l'écrire, soit pas tout de suite à moins que je suis vraiment motivé, mais j'essayerais de faire au plus vite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Cache cache**

Chapitre 1:

J'étais confortablement installé dans mon lit, le dos calé contre des oreillers et les pieds bien au chaud sous mes draps. Je bouquinais tranquillement en ce début de soirée, profitant d'un moment de calme entre deux missions, la dernière ayant été particulièrement éprouvante. Et rien de mieux qu'un bon livre pour se détendre.

Les couloirs de la congrégation étaient déserts à cette heure là, et aucune invention d'un scientifique fou ne se baladait librement entre les murs du QG pour venir gâcher ma soirée de détente.

Bien évidement, ce silence était trop beau pour durer. J'entendis bientôt les appels de l'inspecteur blond, nommé au rang d'empêcheur de tourner en rond numéro un. Il était encore loin de ma chambre mais ses '' Allen Walker ! '' étaient tellement stridents qu'ils m'en vrillaient les tympans… Le Moyashi avait encore dû lui échapper, filant à l'anglaise comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis l'arrivée de Link et de Luberrier à la Congrégation.

Stupide Moyashi…. Quand comprendra-t-il que quoi qu'il fasse, l'autre blond lui collerait aux basks jusqu'à ce que Luberrier mette fin à la surveillance, chose qui n'est pas prête d'arriver.

Je pourrais presque le plaindre… Presque…

Je tournai une nouvelle page de mon livre, tentant de continuer ma lecture en ignorant les cris qui me parvenaient du couloir, de plus en plus proches.

Soudain, la poignée de ma porte tourna sur elle-même, et j'observai ahuri – intérieurement ça va de soi - l'exorciste à la tignasse blanche se faufiler dans ma chambre et refermer la porte sans bruit derrière lui. J'allais lui assener une réplique bien sentie sur le fait de pénétrer chez les gens sans frapper quand il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, m'implorant par là de me taire.

Pas besoin d'avoir un QI de plus de 120 pour comprendre qu'il essayait de se cacher de l'autre casse pieds de première. Je poussai un soupir mais ne dis rien je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à tourmenter les pauvres petits moyashi ce soir. Il me remercia d'un léger sourire et je retournai à ma lecture, décidé à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne sortir de mon espace privé et silencieux.

Enfin, silencieux avant que des coups ne retentissent à ma porte, m'arrachant une nouvelle et désagréable fois à mon livre. Les yeux du Moyashi s'écarquillèrent de peur et de désespoir, et il se plaqua contre le mur derrière la porte, invisible aux yeux du visiteur indésirable alors que j'ouvrais la porte, la mine aussi renfrognée que possible. Comme je m'y attendais, Link se trouvait sur le seuil de ma chambre, l'air aussi coincé que d'habitude.

- Auriez-vous vu Allen Walker ? Il est introuvable.

Il jeta un œil inquisiteur dans la pièce, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait lui indiquer sa présence ici.

- Je ne suis pas sa nounou, contrairement à vous. Ce n'est pas mon problème si vous l'avez perdu encore une fois. Maintenant déguerpissez.

Le tout prononcé d'un ton peu amène et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, je lui claquai la porte au nez, le laissant s'insurger d'un tel comportement envers lui. Le blandin esquissa un sourire de soulagement et relâcha sa respiration, qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à maintenant. Je restai debout près de la porte, et lorsqu'enfin j'eus la certitude que l'autre blond fut assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre, je m'adressai à lui d'un ton railleur.

- Il me semble que tu m'en dois une Moyashi.

Il ricana, puis sourit en se décollant du mur ou il était resté blotti.

- Bien sûr, je te revaudrais ça.

Le fait qu'il ne râle pas, ni à la remarque, ni au surnom m'étonna, mais je n'en laissai rien paraitre. Il se tourna vers la porte, s'apprêtant à partir, mais avant de saisir la poignée, il se tourna vers moi, puis si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une infinie douceur.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

L'instant d'après il avait disparu de la chambre, me laissant comme un idiot, abasourdi au milieu de la pièce. Ma tête était vide et mon cœur battait la chamade. Que venait-il de se passé ? Je n'avais pas rêvé, le Moyashi m'avait embrassé. Je repris mes esprits et affichai une mine dégoutée. J'essayai de me convaincre que son geste était répugnant, absolument contre nature, mais j'y parvins à peine. Ce raisonnement n'avait pas vraiment de sens à mes yeux, et son acte ne me rebutait pas. Je ne comprenais certes pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais au fond, cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

Comme un automate, je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit et mon livre s'échoua sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Je passai mes doigts sur mes lèvres, soudain curieux de savoir quel goût avait les siennes, et je me surpris à rougir comme une pucelle effarouchée à cette pensée. Mon Dieu quelle honte ! Heureusement que personne ne pouvait me voir, j'avais une réputation à tenir moi ! Je secouais la tête pour me débarrasser du souvenir de sa bouche sur la mienne, tendre et délicat baiser papillon…

C'était pas gagné…


	2. Chapter 2

**Cache-cache**

Chapitre 2 :

Quelques jours plus tard…

Allen sortait de la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient encore de ses cheveux, glissaient sur sa nuque, son dos et son torse, et vagabondaient hardiment jusqu'à la lisière du morceau de tissu cachant son intimité. Il était un véritable appel au viol pour n'importe qui entrerait sans prévenir dans sa chambre.

Les pensées bien loin de cette option il repensait aux événements ayant eu lieu il y a quelques jours. Il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir embrassé le taciturne kendoka, mais depuis celui-ci l'évitait. Pas qu'ils étaient très proches avant mais Kanda ne s'enfuyait pas d'une pièce quand lui y entrait, ce qui était le cas maintenant. Allen en souffrait bien sur, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait montré et il faisait donc comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce baiser et il supposait que le japonais ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Fier comme il l'était il devait avoir du mal à accepter que le blandin l'ait embrassé donc pas question pour lui d'en parler à quiconque. Seul Lavi semblait avoir remarqué qu'il l'évitait.

C'est tout à ses pensées que l'exorciste sortit des vêtements propres de son armoire et les disposa sur son lit par habitude. S'il avait été un peu plus attentif à son environnement, il aurait sans doute entendu les bruits de pas précipités venant du couloir, ainsi que les appels d'un lapin roux déjanté. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne l'était pas, ce qui lui valut un violent sursaut quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et que Kanda déboula comme un boulet de canon dans la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

D'abord muet de surprise, Allen se reprit bien vite et s'apprêtait à hurler gentiment à la face de ce cher Kanda qu'on n'entrait pas chez les gens sans frapper au risque de leur faire faire un arrêt cardiaque quand ce dernier plaqua sa main sur la bouche du blandin , tuant la réplique dans l'œuf. Allen se contenta donc d'un regard meurtrier, ce à quoi l'exorciste brun répondit par un « chuut ». A peine une seconde plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes purent entendre un appel caractéristique et ô combien exaspérément exagéré :

-Yuuuuuu ? Où es-tu ?

Un Lavi en chasse de son souffre douleur préféré n'était jamais une bonne chose.

-Tu m'en dois une, tu te souviens ?

Bien sur que le Maudit s'en souvenait, il n'était pas le genre de personne à oublier qu'il était redevable à quelqu'un. Toujours bâillonné par la main de Kanda, il se contenta de soupirer en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Le kendoka retira alors sa main et recula jusqu'à buter contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée. Allen avait comme une impression de déjà vu.

-Essaie d'avoir l'air naturel Moyashi ! Il va se douter de quelque chose sinon.

Piqué au vif, le plus jeune des deux exorcistes faillit lui faire remarquer une énième fois que son nom était Allen. Faillit, car avant qu'il ne le fasse, la porte s'ouvrit – encore une fois – à la volée, laissant apparaitre Lavi dans l'encadrement de la porte, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit encore alors qu'il reluquait sans vergogne Allen toujours uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Ce dernier souriait beaucoup moins, mécontent de se faire mater de la sorte par le rouquin. Il n'était pas un morceau de viande non plus !

-Tu pourrais frapper comme même.

-Ahah, désolé. C'est fou ce que t'es grognon quand t'as pas encore mangé. Enfin bref, tu n'aurais pas…

-Non je n'ai pas vu Kanda, l'interrompit Allen.

-Comment tu sais que je le cherche ? S'étonna Lavi.

-Eh bien aux dernières nouvelles, les murs ne sont pas insonorisés. Par conséquent je t'entends l'appeler depuis que tu es entré dans le couloir.

Le roux se gratta la tête et afficha un sourire penaud.

-Désolé de t'avoir dérangé alors. A plus tard.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, révélant un Kanda plaqué contre le mur et à bout de souffle à force de retenir sa respiration pour ne pas être repéré par le roux. Ses joues légèrement rouges arrachèrent un sourire au blandin qui le trouva absolument craquant avec cette moue de petit garçon qui vient d'échapper de peu à ses parents après avoir fait une bêtise.

-Qu'est ce que t'as à ricaner Moyashi ? demanda le kendoka, ses yeux noirs foudroyant Allen.

-T'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu rougis, pouffa ledit Moyashi.

Le brun s'empourpra encore plus avant de lâcher un « Pfff, t'as encore dû tomber sur la tête toi pour raconter des conneries pareilles, c'est pas possible autrement » rageur. Allen ne s'y laissa pas prendre, il savait que l'exorciste se cachait derrière ses répliques mordantes pour masquer sa gêne et sa sensibilité.

-Je crois que ma dette est payé maintenant, déclara Allen.

-Ouais…

Allen s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte de sa chambre, maintenant qu'il avait échappé à Lavi. Mais il n'en fit rien, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il posa la question qui le perturbait depuis ces quelques jours qu'il avait passé à éviter le blandin.

-Dis… Pourquoi… tu m'as embrassé… ?

Allen ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui pose la question. Non, il pensait plutôt que le brun passerait sous silence ce moment entre eux et qu'il ne voudrait jamais en parler. Pourquoi hein ? Ce fut à son tour de s'empourprer. Kanda gardait les yeux fixés au sol, incapable de regarder Allen tant l'audace de sa question le gênait lui-même. Allen réfléchit un peu avant de répondre. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme se justifier car lui-même n'avait agi que sous l'impulsion du moment, sans prendre en compte ce que ce baiser impliquerait dans l'avenir. Et il n'était pas sûr que le japonais comprenne si il lui disait la vérité.

-Tu veux savoir la vérité, ou tu veux la réponse que je pense que tu souhaites entendre ?

La question du maudit surprit Kanda. Il ne savait que répondre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment entendre, la vérité de la part d'Allen, ou bien une réponse toute faite destinée à dissiper le malentendu entre eux. Devant le silence du brun, l'anglais ce mit à espérer qu'il voudrait savoir la vraie raison, et non pas ce qu'Allen pensait qu'il veuille entendre. Il espérait, car un baiser ne lui avait pas suffit, et déjà les lèvres roses et charnues du japonais lui criaient de les recouvrir de sa bouche. Mais l'espoir nous fait souvent tomber de haut, juste au moment ou on croyait pouvoir monter encore.

-Celle que j'aimerais entendre, répondit le brun, sûr de lui, relevant la tête et fixant ses prunelles sombres à celles couleur de cendre.

Le cœur du blandin rata un battement. Non, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû espérer… On parlait de Kanda là quand même, le glaçon de la congrégation, le cœur de pierre le plus insensible qu'il ait jamais vu. Même le comte millénaire était plus sensible et concerné que lui. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux il se retourna vers la fenêtre pour ne pas laisser l'autre voir son trouble. Son corps toujours peu vêtu frissonna sous le froid qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de son âme.

-Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, je ne t'ai pas embrassé Kanda… Tu as dû rêver tout simplement.

Allen se rendit bien compte que sa voix remplie de larmes contenues n'était pas du tout convaincante. Maintenant que ses illusions avaient pris fin et que sa dette était payée, il voulait juste que l'épéiste passe la porte et qu'il le laisse seul avec sa tristesse. Pleurer n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais là il en avait vraiment besoin pour évacuer sa déception.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cette réponse me convienne finalement.

La phrase avait été murmurée au creux de son oreille, et aussitôt quelle fut prononcée deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à un tel contact, mais il cala son dos contre le torse du brun pour profiter un peu plus de cet échange. Le blandin ne savait quoi penser de cet étreinte il y avait à peine une minute il pensait que tout était fichu, et maintenant il se retrouvait dans ses bras sous l'initiative du japonais qui plus est.

-Je ne comprends pas… Je croyais que…

-Tu croyais mal alors. En fait, je voulais savoir si ce que tu allais me dire me conviendrait, mais ce n'est pas le cas et je ne peux pas me contenter d'une réponse pareille. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.

Il serra le Maudit un peu plus contre lui, comme pour lui demander pardon. Allen posa ses mains sur les siennes et les serra doucement pour lui montrer que ses excuses étaient acceptées. Aussitôt, il se fit retourné par le brun qui entreprit d'essuyer les traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur les joues pâles du balafré. Ce dernier se sentit rougir, ce qui amena un micro sourire sur les lèvres de l'épéiste. Qui aurait pu penser que le brun serait capable d'autant de tendresse ? Certainement pas Allen.

Les yeux noirs captèrent les prunelles d'argent, et Allen se laissa noyer par la chaleur qu'il voyait dans les perles couleur d'abysses. Il se sentait bien là, à l'abri du monde extérieur et de la froideur de l'hiver. Les bras de Kanda autour de sa taille l'empêchaient de sentir le froid venant du dehors. A son tour, il passa lentement ses mains sur les côtes du kendoka pour venir les joindre dans son dos. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait, que lui et l'inaccessible glaçon de la congrégation étaient enlacés, les yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre. Son regard finit inexorablement par glisser sur ces lèvres qu'il trouvait si désirables. Inconsciemment, sa langue humidifia les siennes, chose que le brun ne manqua pas de remarquer. L'attraction était forte, mais Allen avait un doute quand à céder à la tentation. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire, puisque Kanda supprima de lui-même les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore.

La bouche du japonais se posa en douceur sur son homologue, à peine plus qu'une caresse. Ce baiser sonna comme une note de paradis pour les deux exorcistes. La caresse devient plus insistante, sans pour autant perdre de son charme et de sa douceur. Le brun rapprocha leurs deux corps et rapidement le baiser devint plus profond, plus sensuel. Pour finir par se transformer en un véritable baiser passionné. Les lèvres se touchaient avec force, parfois même avec brutalité, leurs langues vinrent se joindre pour une danse enflammée et charnelle. Les bras du blandin s'étaient noués autour du cou du kendoka, et celui-ci le serait toujours plus fort.

Le baiser simple s'était mué en un véritable baiser passionné. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir le rompre, comme pour savourer les lèvres de l'autre pour l'éternité. Après la venue de Lavi, Kanda avait oublié la presque nudité du Maudit mais à présent celle-ci se rappelait à lui. Ses mains glissaient sur la peau pâle du dos d'Allen avec volupté, retraçaient les courbes de ses hanches, remontaient le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux omoplates, puis repartaient dans l'autre sens en redessinant les muscles du bout des doigts. L'épiderme sensible passa sur plusieurs cicatrices sans s'en étonner, certaines d'entre elles à peine refermées. Le blandin frissonna sous ses caresses.

Bientôt, les lèvres toujours celées par celles du brun, Allen partit à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Ses mains descendirent le long du torse, frôlèrent les côtes avant de s'insinuer sous le débardeur pour caresser la peau douce et ferme. Il sentait les muscles rouler sous le derme alors que l'épéiste infligeait le même traitement à son corps dénudé. Leurs souffles se faisaient erratiques, mais pas question pour eux de stopper le baiser.

Ils n'eurent pourtant pas le choix quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Link grognant et un Lavi pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

-Vous savez que je pourrais vous faire mettre au cachot pour ça ! L'espionnage est un crime punit par la loi ! C'est mon travail de surveiller Allen Walker, pas le vôtre ! La prochaine fois que je vous reprends à regarder par le trou de la serrure, je…

Il se tut, interloqué par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux avant de claquer la porte, extrêmement choqué.

-Oups, pouffa Allen.

-Rhabillez-vous vous deux ! Il y a d'autres endroits et d'autres moments pour faire ce genre de chose, hurla le blond de l'autre côté de la porte. Et vous fichez-moi le camp ! Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Lavi.

Kanda poussa un soupir, avant de se séparer du blandin. Maudit inspecteur ! Il lui paierait ça.

Alors que l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc enfilait sa chemise, le brun se dit qu'ils remettraient ça à plus tard, et qu'à nouveau, ils échangeraient un tel baiser. Un baiser au gout d'espoir et de liberté.


End file.
